Gamesmanship:Rebirth
by PariahPandemonium
Summary: Games are troublesome. I can recall the time I had a GAME OVER. I can recall that I was given a RESTART. Perhaps I need a reset button. I am Haru. My resolve? To survive all the levels. SI Miura Haru
1. Chapter 1

Gamesmanship: Rebirth

Summary:games are troublesome. I can recall the time when I had a GAME OVER. I can recall the time i had a RESTART. Perhaps I need a reset button. I am Haru. My resolve? To survive all the levels. SI Miura Haru

* * *

Acceptance is tenatively approached, and fate too far deep to explain in a sentence.

I had died, and it was not tragic, nor was it remotely heroic in any sense. In my mind it was fitting for a person like me. A person like me? You ask. I was a good little girl, quiet and polite, but I was very selfish. I had locked myself up in my room to listen to meaningless music, completely cut off from the world.

My parents went away on business trips, leaving me alone with money for months;which I wasted on merchandise to fuel my addiction to Japanese culture and imagery. It amazed me how they could speak the topic of death so freely, without being shunned of mental health. They could talk of the heaviest topics and subject them to the media with no objections. The addiction of anime and the culture should play to the topic of my death.

How I died?

It was the hottest day of the summer, the fans working magic on my pale, sickly skin. My eyes had unhealthy sleepless bags and my hands shook with the fuel of sugar from the large bottle of Mountain Dew. It's cap was loosely screwed on, a drip of liquid sliding from the top.

A bag of chips was carelessly stewn on the bed, overturned.

I drifted in and out of conscious as I glazed over the screen. Lethargic, repetitive tapping sounded as my fingers skimmed over the keys trying to synchronize with my inattentive mind.

The game went on and on as I tried to level up, from the hasty tapping of the space bar.

RPG.

A guilty pleasure.

I groaned audibly as black spots began to rot my vision and the high quality graphics began to look blurry. It pricked my brainpainfully, feeling tiny needles pinprick my head. A migraine was forming.

I rubbed my temples as I tried to press the headaches away from my thoughts, focusing solely on the game at hand.

My nose became runny in the meanwhile, as I tried to avoid the blaring screen of GAME OVER. Alas it was not to be. I cursed as beeping sounded, my temples thumping in discomfort . I jumped from my seat flailing for the handle of the headphones, ripping them from my ears in sheer horror.

In the process of removing the godforsaken suffocation devices, I had knocked the bottle of soda down, sending it to the poor keyboard. The liquid was poured into he crevices of the keys as I screamed bloody murder. I hastily swiped with a forgotten tissue, praying to whatever god that existed. My eyes were filled with tears as I sobbed hoping my life line had not died. God forbid she ever experience the outside again.

I grappled the plug that was connected to the outlet.

It had no child safety.

And my hands were drenched in sticky soda.

Hot fire pain sprung up my arm as I flailed my arms in horror as I jerked and jerked from the pure, blunt hot pain. It hurt so much, I wanted to die so bad. My hand could not pull away as if a magnetic pull was drawing me to it. I wanted to DIE.

I got my wish.

My eyes jerked shut as I was greeted into the bliss of darkness.

* * *

When had awoken, I was greeted by pink, pink flesh that had suffocated me from all sides. Horror sprung through my veins. Muffled voices pierced my blissful silence as I began to kick. I wanted out.

Discomfort began to fill my thoughts as a loud booming voice pierced the flesh.

It was warm and lively, but felt eerie in a sense.

Maybe I was not used to it.

A softer, quieter voice poured into the silence. I felt utter peace just listening to the echoes, pressing to the area of the voice.

It felt like years, being subjected to those two, kind voices. A loud yet muffled scream pierced the air one day as I felt myself loosening from the flesh. I clawed away, almost horrified to leave the comfort of the soft, pink haven.

AsI heard the soft calling, I took my first breath relishing the taste of pure air.

Until I began to wail uncontrollably.

* * *

I stared at my self reflection, mesmerized by the sheer foreign features.

My eyes were doe like, its hue a chocolate brown while my lashes were long and full. The hair was an unruly brown, straightening out at the tips in a solid black. My chubby, child like cheeks were puffed out, my lips pursed poutily.

I looked American at the least, completely parallel of my heritage.

My name is Miura Haru.

My mother is Miura Sana.

My father is Miura Kodato.

I don't know how all of this happened. I was supposed to he dead.(you know, in the grave;six feet under:RIP)

The idea itself was enthralling really- if you went past the fact that you evolved from another womans womb. You had a blank slate;a new life to enjoy. Alas I am Miura Haru. A girl indirectly involved with the definition of danger. Seriously, I had a crush on Tsunayoshi Sawada! He was the next future boss of the strongest mafia in the world. DANGER in capital letters! The least I could enjoy was the Daily Life arc.

At least the main plot would be FAR away from now.

i could enjoy my baby stages for now.

OvO

"Haru, could you sit here for me?" My mother chided, patting the sleek black cushion of the piano chair.

I was 7 now, thriving. I had chose not to lock myself up in my room to save my new parents of the troubles. In fact, they were newlyweds. It was sweet how they stayed passive and perseverant to my little quirks here and there. They were endearing. I understand how Haru was so annoyingly sweet and childish. The couple was the sheer definition of 'optimism'.

Sana called me as she brushed her long, graceful fingers along the white keys.

"Haru, would you like to play the piano?" She began to press the keys, enlightening me with a rich ballad of Moonlight Sonata. She simply glided over the piano, the tone rich as silk.

She must have recently tuned it.

"You can refuse as well, piano is a bit of a burden," She reassured. Her voice melded with the melody, slipping inbetween the notes.

Canon never mentioned Haru persuing the hobby of music, so she must have refused the offer. it was a shame really, so much potential; I felt my fingers twitch in anticipation as I slid into the seat with my mother.

"I'll try," I chided.

I'll gladly break canon to learn this.

* * *

Authors Note- Hello, this is my first Self Insert.

I have read Kyoko, and many other popular fics. I was figuring why not? It would pretty bad ass to get a bunch of reviews.

I hope you try reading this, follow, favorite and most of all REVIEW.

Studies have shown writers build esteem from reader feedback, so WHY NOT!?


	2. Chapter 2

Gamesmanship : Rebirth

Chapter 2

Authors Note- Thanks for following and reviewing! I'm pretty sure there will be eventual pairing but that isn't the main focus of the story. Keep on supporting! Fighting!

* * *

The years passed on, but I knew the inevitable would happen.

Dad had fallen ill and Mama became depressed. Her hair, once black had turned thin; stress grey hairs forming. She celebrated my success, giving bento to bring to school. I had gotten top grades in every class.

The inevitable?

Canon!Haru had gotten her scholarship to Midori around 14/15 and she had agreed to the terms.I could loosely follow canon by going there, but I would have to wait a while to meet Tsunayoshi (and the pimps)

I drily brush the crude humor for another day.

Besides that, if I refuse the offer to Midori, I would have a chance to work with the young future mafia boss and fufill whatever fantasy I had brewing in my mind. Especially Takeshi Yamamoto.

Mmm.

The guy was too stupidly sexy for his own good.

Again, self preferences aside, I had a whole plot to fix! I could possibly stop Future Tsuna from dying and prevent Yuni from getting brainwashed by Byakuya- but... Iwas just one person. I wasn't some god. So why am I trying to play the role?

The thing is, when you have so much knowledge you can't just help but want to fix something! I could sit back and the plot roll- but that was weak.

Weak.

Useless.

I didn't want to be.

But I had to.

* * *

The days rolled by as I anticipated the scholarship.

It came, in the morning.

It was sealed in a neat and tidy envelope, a broach laden in the package. It had fine parchment that had a single pressed rose under it. The fumes of perfume was so sickeningly sweet and elegant that I threw up my morning snack.

My parents rejoiced, acknowledging my success.

I politely refused their offer by writing a prompt scrawl, sending the stench of a Corpse flower to secure my fate. If I was to work my magic, I would need more time to analyze Tsuna and his personality. If I wanted to work with the boy, I had to gain friendship.

My father had a heart attack at midnight, dying in his sleep after I told him that night I refused the offer to Midori.

I suppose it was my fault, but if it wasn't directly headed at me... I suppose I didn't care.

I never attached a bond with the man, and when I was in my mothers womb I was deathly unsettled by him. in a sense he wasn't my father. I rejected him, as he tried to play a pivotal role. But, he had held a sense of endearment to me, so I was slightly upset. I hadn't really reached the term of mourn yet, though.

At the funeral, I didn't cry.

My mother questioned me, tears dripping down her cheeks, "Why do you not mourn with us? Did you not love him?" I shook my head sighing.

"I love him enough to know he never wanted us to mourn for him. He wanted us to celebrate. Even though dad's gone, he's up in the stars watching us with sad eyes." I replied.

All was silent.

* * *

I straightened my skirt, tying my hair up in my signature ponytail. I placed a black beanie on to conceal the ponytail and let two strands of hair hang from the ears.

I grinned slightly, pushing my earphones into my ears and scrolled on my phone screen. Oh... yes. Korean music downloaded to the brim, using up most of my memory.

I also had anime openings as well.

I am an absolute nerd.

"See you, mom!" I called, swiping bento off the counter and slipping my standardized shoes on.

"Yes.. make friends! Bring them over as well!I hope it's a boy~" I winced, opening the door. Typical mom. So overly girly and annoyingly endearing. But... it's what makes them a mother, so I have no room to judge.

I squealed as I saw the gates sheathing my paper. Class...

* * *

I swung the door open, cresting an air of stupidity around me

Great.

My first impressions were all very bad when I went to school in my past, so it wasn't a shock when I was a stuttering, blushing, awkward and laughable mess. I was actually used to speaking with adults; not quite with people my age. So to be blunt, I was socially dumb. A social caterpillar. (If that term exists)

Yeah. Kids, RPG can be addicting but it can't get you any real friends. True story.

I winced, waving my hand hesitantly.

The teacher (name unknown to me) prompted for an introduction. I sighed, fumbling with my bag. I quickly scanned the room, immediately finding the Juudaime himself. His eyes held... insecurity? I could understand that. The anime/manga portrayed Tsuna as shy and hesitant. He was very kind and considerate as well. How adorable.

I coughed, adjusting my voice. "Hello... my name is Miura Haru. You can call me Erika as a nickname. I transferred here because of personal reasons... My favorite color is... green." I bowed, taking a hasty trip to an empty desk close to the front.

The teacher nodded, pleased with my politeness.

"Stand." Everyone stood, edged on by the teacher's sharp voice. Tsuna rather stumbled, and gripped his desk to keep balance. Sharp, teasing, crisp laughter erupted from the room ranging from dame-Tsuna and 'what a stupid boy'.I winced at the cruelty. Wow... people really had no boundaries around the insults. "Bow." Teacher's voice cut through the laughter, as we bowed lowly: hoping not to be subjected by the woman's cold gaze.

The insults were hushed now, spreading between the ears of attentive, gossip-driven teenagers.

* * *

The day drawled on starting from introductories to P.E.

I rubbed my arms keenly surprised by the bareness of the uniform, lacking confidence.

We started with normal warm ups- squats, push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. After we had passed the stretches were were quickly thrown into a series of sprints and short runs. I hastily tried to keep up at the front of the crowd, casually being passed by faster people. I decided to lag at the end where Tsuna jogged, panting heavily. He stopped for a moments, his hands placed on his knees as he slouched over, regaining his breath between short pants.

"Sawada-san," I greeted formally, jogging by him. He stared in shock before shaking his head. "H-hello... Miura-san... huff.." he gasped between breaths, struggling to keep up with my hasty pace. He didn't seem so keen to conversation... in the middle of a strenuous jog.

I grew tired of lagging in the back. I gave Tsuna a tenative wave before speeding again to regain my place in the front.

Then... so very soon after I left... Tsuna tripped.

* * *

Authors Note- hehe... I didn't really enjoy the flow of this chapter since it was updated on my phone but I decided to bare with it. Yes, I designed Haru to look like Erika from Durarara. I do know about Mekaku City Actors... I've been hooked ever since the... say the first Kagerou Project song came out. I re read the last chapter and realised I had written in the same scenario to the beginning of the first episode.

Please review and favorite and follow! Fighting! ( to the extreme!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hello.

I absolutely love feedback. Please enjoy this chapter? This is all for the reader's sake. I'd also like suggestions on if you'd like any pairings in the story.

* * *

... I winced.

* * *

Poor unfourtunate souls, in pain, in need. Do I help them? Yes I do. -Jonas Brothers/The Little Mermaid

* * *

The day withered to a hasty end, as I fumbled with the thin strap that secured the backpack to my shoulder.

The bell rang as I approached Tsuna, tenatively stepping beside him. "Hello, Sawada-san," I greeted.

He stared at me for a brief moment, bright eyes flickering in recognition. I took a step back, amazed how his eyes looked like _fire_. It flickered like flames on a hearth, warm and calm.

What...

He eventually sensed my brief discomfort, dipping his head down. He bowed lowly, before straightening his body to a stiff posture.

"Sorry, I have to go now." He prompted, stumbling off.

I frowned in distaste.

Why did he have to be so extravagantly shy? I spoke to him briefly, and when I paused for a moment he took that chance to run. Was I really that creepy?...then again, Haru was portrayed as awfully obsessive... no deal.

I adjusted my bag to fit my shoulder and headed off to the sidewalk connecting to the gate of Namimori.

I pulled my earphones from pocket and set them at my ears, humming a catchy tune from the Wonder Girls.

Big mistake.

"Herbivore. No electronics on campus."

I spun around swiftly on my heel, blanching. My earphones fell from my ears and I swear I'd gained whiplash. I could recognize those slanted eyes and degrading nickname from anywhere. Hibari Kyouya. Resident BAMF.

His eyes narrowed slightly, as he lifted his shiny tonfa to the air. " I'll have to bite you to death for disobeying the rules." A crazed grin shifted onto a frown as he stared at me.

"Delinquent."

I fiddled with the strap on my bag, bowing lowly to hide the sweat clearly dripping down my forehead.

"S-sorry for bothering you... I will leave." I pulled my bow collar, pushing my earphones into my bag.

I swear I have never, ever run so fast in my entire life.

* * *

Smack dab into Ryohei Sasagawa.

My bag flew off my shoulders and my hat fell off as I crashed into rock hard abs.

Holy shit.

I think I just... yup. I'm in love.

Yes. Instead of love at first sight, lets sit down and talk about love at first plight.

I hoisted myself from the ground, brushing dust off my clothes. I fumbled for a tissue in my bag, stuffing a wad up my nose. I scrambled for my hat as I straightened up, looking to see the gray haired workaholic.

"Oh.." I trailed off, cheeks flushed red. He was really tall. And really hot. Oh god. Screw Takashi, this guy is...

He grinned as I fumbled in my dreamy state.

" How EXTREME! So youthful! Please join my boxing club!" He spoke with a thumb up. I nodded dreamily, tilting my head to gaze at his bandages... and chest.

"Yeah..."

He grinned again. "EXTREME! I look forward to working with you!"

I didn't register a word until he left...

"Wait..."

"WHAT!?"

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Sorry this chapter was rather short... I'm short on time.

I don't know how Ryohei snuck in but I like it...

Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

note: review. It helps.

Note: Ryohei and stamina. It works. (Drool)

Note: death note. (PPFF) no. Thank you for favoriting and following and reviews. You get a thank you from Tuna fish!

* * *

Let me speak to you about Ryohei Sasagawa.

He is a year above me and probably the cutest guy I have ever met in my life. No exaggerating. His bandages make him mysterious-albeit I already knew where they came from- he's a cutie. And a gentlemen.

He's a bit loud, but he's got a sweet, deep laugh and is easy to get along with. He's a hard worker and is actually a lot more smarter than the manga portrayed him to be.

He's really fit-you can tell by the abs- and actually has a small fanclub. It's full of tiny girls with big blushes and shy personalities.

They aren't as competetive as the other groups, and don't center Ryohei as the ultimate goal in their life. They have goals for college and are very intelligent.

You see, Ryohei... is paticularly dense.

He hasn't reciprocated their confessions, but that's fine with them. Excerpt a few stray crazies and they are just normal people with small crushes but obssesive tendencies.

Ryohei is almost like a Rock Lee/Kiba/Naruto incarnate. God forbid I ever refer to that threesome.

How does this apply to my person? Well, let's just say I have gained a miniscule, tiny, microscopic unreciprocated affection for the sterling but that's a big, big, big no-no.

I should be solely focused on tampering with the plot, and forming it to a half-assed happy ending for the meanwhile.

Also, I'd met Tsunayoshi and he had a certain tiny baby following him around with a novelty gun and reptile poised on his fedora. Yes. The plot had begun to form it's bunnies.

Now, let me explain my current, absurd confrontation with Kyoko Sasagawa.

The day had sprung off fairly normal, but by toe and heel Ryohei had dragged me off to dojo. He had shown me basic forms of karate and jujitsu in span of seconds while I tried to memorize the correct stance as he breezed through them.

He held his fists in front of me and told me to hit as hard as I could.

I did.

He slid a few centimeters off the mat and gave me a blinding grin.

I frowned in despair. I only pushed him back and I had hit my hardest.

Ryohei relitiated with firm right hook as I was pushed back a few centimeters off the mat as well.

"You're not super strong right now, but after a few days of hard work you'll be EXTREME!" Before I had even known it, I was swept over his shoulder being spun counter clockwise.

A bout of giggles and small snorts erupted from my stomach as his toned should muscles brushed against my skin. I snorted loudly, dropping to the floor in an attempt to refrain laughing. My shoulders shook as I grasped my stomach.

"HAhAHA..." I sounded like a tipsy old man. Ryohei laughed heartily along with me as our backs were pressed together.

"Sasagawa-san(1)... do you really think I can get stronger?" i asked tenatively, breath heavy.

"That was EXTREMELY fun, Haru-san!(2)And yes, I believe we can always prevail with hard work to the EXTREME!"

I groaned in reply, rolling over.

* * *

"Brother?" Kyoko Sasagawa stood in front of the sliding bamboo door. She was rather surprised to see a girl, probably her age, rough housing with her older brother.

She knew better to judge, because if brother had a girlfriend it wouldn't matter becuase Ryohei was still her brother and she could share.

She clicked her tongue softly, making sure to open the door with no sound. As she opened, the two jumped immediately up. She frowned. She had made sure that the door was opened as quietly as possible...

She turned her head, sighing. There was a bell on the door. Stupid of her.

She blushed a bit as they stared at her, their clothes mussed and hair roughed. What exactly had they been doing? Kissing? (Kyoko you innocent girl, you)

"Brother... you never told me you had a girlfriend!" She said accusingly pointing her finger at him.

Ryohei shook his head quickly, while Haru waved her hands in a manner that described 'i didn't do it!'

"Haru is only my EXTREME training partner! She has agreed to join the boxing club!" Ryohei bellowed, puffing his chest out valiantly. Haru drooled a bit.

Kyoko lowered her finger, ashamed by her rude upfront confrontation. She bowed in apology, ducking her head. "I'm very sorry!" She yelled, straightening. "Sorry to be a bother, brother you know how to walk home!" Bowing again, she scuffled off.

She crossed her fingers behind her back, determined to crack Ryohei's code. She thought Haru was very pretty. Ryohei would be perfect with her!

Her eyes sparkled. Mission: Get Haru and Ryohei together, commence!(3)

* * *

END

* * *

Note 1: Haru is rather formal with unfamiliar people, and she doesn't know Ryohei that well.

Note 2: Ryohei is relatively upfront and broad to greetings and names so I imagine him as someone to ignore traditional greetings.

Note 3: I was actually suprised by this... mischievious Kyoko. I think shes adorable so in my mind she's perfect for being the role of makeshift matchmaker.

Note:enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

The things I say betray me everyday, and all my dreams got caught in the filter of the well. The water isn't high enough today-Anon

* * *

Authors Note: hey. I've lost a little drive for this story since I'm mainly focused on Stupidity- a more serious take on a Death Note rebirth fic, focusing on Sayu Yagami who the OC has been reborn on. The character is a lot sharper and defined, with a serious closet-fujoishi feel. It differs from this story since the plot is based on a board game rather than a quirky humor feel.

Take a tiny look.

Also, concerning this fic is how it'll be updated. I'm drawing near to the end of school so I'll be able to update frequently. The problem is, I don:t have any beta to lengthen my chapters or proofread because (I secretly update on my phone).

Enjoy... this short chapter.

* * *

I was absent from school for two executive days.

* * *

One day... I will pay for all my horrible sins, but certainly not _now. _Turns out the legendary HAHI! Is a speech impediment.

Like the known 'un', or 'dattebayo or believe it' or kamikorosu(is that a speech impediment?)

It all started when I was eating some CAKE. Red velvety folds of icing over a red glaze with a fluffy underside. I pressed my fork to the center of the core, staring idly at Kyoko Sasagwa.

Did you know that Kyoko actually is very bright? She is a little dense, but she really is a sweetheart. Ryohei and her are a lot alike. That's why her and canon!Haru clicked. They had harmonizing attitudes and sweet mindsets.

"So..." I trailed awkwardly, trying to focus on my cake. Kyoko's batch of sparkles were rather... intimidating.

"Um..." She clasped her hands together, standing up. "Ano... sorry to come so straightfoward, but..." She bowed yet again.

"Do you like my brother?"

"_HAHI!?"_

I clasped a hand on my mouth, feeling my cheeks redden in pure embarassment. What. The. Hell.

"N-n-n-n-no!" I spouted out, dropping my fork. Kyoko's face reddened as she bowed again. "Alright, sorry for jumping to conclusions!" She waved her hands, sitting down.

I ducked my head down...Hey that's some good cake!

It kind of reminded me of Ryohei. Hey... frosting on nice, chocolatey abs and... nononono! My face reddened like a bad sunburn as I coughed awkwardly.

"What kind of cake do you like?" I asked softly. Kyoko's face brightened, all remnants of shyness gone. She began rambling on exotic flavors of cake.

I sighed in relief.

* * *

It was past noon when Tsuna walked in with little Reborn at his side. Kyoko quickly stood up, waving her hands in front of her.

She had just been telling me an intricate story on how Tsuna saved her with his dying will. Mochida and Tsuna just had to fight on the day I was absent, didn't they?

I _tapped_ my chin thoughtfully. If Reborn was here, didn't that mean Gokudera and Takeshi joined? Soon enough, a silver bomber and a smiling idiot walked into the bar (cake shop).

Why did everyone have to join when I was absent?

I continued to listen in on Kyoko's conversation with Tsuna. "This... this is only once a month!" She said, embarrased.

"Hello, Sawada-san." I greeted, tossing my soda can into the trash like a BOSS. Have to look good in front of Reborn now.

"Hey, stupid woman! Who are YOU to talk to juudaime?" Jeez... calm down puppy.

"Maa... sorry. Me and Kyoko were just having cake. Do you want some?" I asked calmly. He glared at me... hey he looks like a dejected puppy now!

"Hey... please stop frowning! You look like a little puppy, though!" I teased. Oh shit... I'm on a little roll right now. Better run my luck until the dynamites pop out!

"Why..."He fumed.

"Ciaossu~" a voice popped into existence. I jumped. "**_HAHI!?" I shrieked._**I didn't even see the baby.

He gave a small smirk. "Who are you?" I asked, gripping my fork.

"Reborn."

"Oh."

"Join the Vongola family." The fork fell to the floor.

_"HIEE?" _That was Tsuna.

"_**HAHII!?" **and that was me._

* * *

_Note: chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer when I have recovered from Death Note fandom syndrome... bear with me now._


End file.
